


Gotham's Pied Piper

by rileyscott



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e02 Episode 2, M/M, Missing Scene, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyscott/pseuds/rileyscott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Jerome was thinking when he had that gun to his head and the other thoughts that were in his head after the fact. </p><p> </p><p>First time in a long time dusting off my key board... but this pairing is in my mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotham's Pied Piper

Theo is walking around the table, and I can't help but look at him. As he talks, the way he holds himself, it's not unlike how the carnies in the circus use to. A lot of noise that can either lead to riches or doom. I'm still wondering where following Theo will take me. He talks of showman ship, forgetting that I grew up surrounded by it. If he wants a man to lead the show, be the pied piper of the rats of Gotham, he needs to look no further than me.

He calls me boyishly charming. I can still feel his hands on my shoulders as he talks with the ladies. They have been branded into my skin without leaving a mark. I tilt my head to look at him, I still do not know where this ride is going to take me, but as long as the ride is fun, I am more than willing to be on it.

For the rest of the morning, the ladies and other obligations take his attention elsewhere. I would ask what, but all of the shiny toys that he left us to play with makes it difficult for me to care about his minor obligations. It's worthless to be a slave to the world, he thinks that I don't know, but he is as much a slave to the world as all of the other rats I'll be leading to the river.

I'm contemplating if I should lead him to his death before he leads me to mine when I drop the chainsaw that I was holding. Something interesting was sticking out of the other box, and I couldn't help but want it.

"Ohh, shiny" I said, getting ready to grab the hilt of the sword, when Greenwood grabs it. This is not the game I want to play. The game I want to play involves Greenwood's blood on the ground and a smile on my face. As we bicker, I cannot help but feel Theo's presence in the room before he breaks us up. Theo offers worthless comments about us being a team when Greenwood reports that he is the captain. I can't help but focus on his hand on my shoulder, it burns there so I have to move away from it. If I cut off his hands, would they keep me warm at night?

"Captain of my foot" I reply, tilting my head, is red his color? I think red is everyone's color, but I am what you call bias.

"I have murdered a dozen women, terrorized the city, what have you done? Chop up your mommy" I decide then that I'm going to kill him. Fast or slow depends on what happens next, but Greenwood is dead. I can feel my heart speed up with embarrassment and I cannot help but gesture as Greenwood continues with his spiel. Maybe his intestines? If he's so proud of the people he's eaten, maybe I can show him where they all ended up before he dies. 

"Everyone has to start somewhere," I say, in my defense. I'm 18, I remind myself, I have time in front of me to make a name for myself. "See, I have vision, and ambition, and brains, and you're just a nutty old cannibal. How many people can you eat before that shtick gets old?" Actually, I think to myself, I'm already bored of that shtick. I'm about to leave the conversation, pick up another shiny toy to use on Greenwood when I feel Theo's hand on my shoulder again. I lose track, and suddenly there's a gun. I think we're about to play my favorite game. 

"Ladies first" I say, as I wonder if I'll be able to see my brains before I die. Would they be beautiful or would they be frightening? Well there's really only one way to find out. 

I take the gun after Greenwood is done with it. 

"Hey Greenwood? What's the secrete to good comedy?" I ask as I cock the gun and pull the trigger, "timing"

"And what's courage" I ask, leaning closer. It's not being afraid of death, it's not being afraid of life, it's being who you are and freeing yourself from the confines of sanity. It's so many things that a peon like Greenwood would never, could never understand. "Grace under pressure."

One shot left, and I can't help but feel giddy in anticipation. Who is going to be the boss, because death is better than having to be under the boot of this simple minded plebeian. "And, who's the boss?" I ask, putting the gun under my chin as I stare at Greenwood. I can't help but giggle to myself as he backs away from me when I have the gun pointed to me. Click "I'm the boss" I state as I laugh at the look on his face. The look of defeat. That is why I am the boss, that look will never cross my face. I will die with a smile on my face and a song in my heart. Theo is there, his hand on mine as he takes the gun away from me. 

"Arigato sensei" I say, bowing slightly in jest. I take the sword out of Greenwood's gasp and am about to run away with it when I hear Theo again. 

"Jerome, a moment please," he asks, polite and dignified as always. What I wouldn't give to see him covered in dirt and blood surrounded by those he loves and hates. I pause, thinking about it for a moment, before resting the sword by my neck as I goose walk towards the doorway before gesturing for him to lead the way. I follow him, down a hallway that we have not been invited to before and into a room that I know is his. 

I whistle as I look around. The room is nothing special. Just a normal rich, sane person's room, with a bed taking up the majority of the space. After I look around, I return to attention to him and wait with a smile on my face for Theo to tell me why we're here. I can hazard a guess, but sometimes guessing games are old. But the waiting game, that never gets old. 

"Jerome" He says, walking around me in a slow circle, "you have something that I believe can make you a star." He stops behind me, his hands once again on my shoulders, his thumbs digging into my back. "The others, they have their uses, but you? You I won't need to direct, you I can just unleash onto Gotham and trust you to do what I need." His hands start to slide down slower before settling on my hips.

I laugh as I turn in his arms to face him. "I don't know if you're trying to seduce me to your bed or into your plans," I can't help but laugh again. I am willing to ride either, but that is neither here nor there. After so much of my life being about the amusement of others, all I care about is my own amusement. 

"Oh?" he asks, before tightening his arm around me and grabbing the back of my head with his hand "I can't want both?" Theo asked, before kissing me, pillaging me. He asks no questions and offers no quarter as his hand roams my body. I start to laugh into his mouth and he begins ripping my robe off and throwing me on the bed. 

"This feels like the begging of a beautiful relationship" I say before ripping off his shirt and scratching my nails down his chest. I might never be able to see him covered in dirt and mud, but I will be able to see him covered in blood. Which is just as good.


End file.
